


Fate Intertwined

by stillskies



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have banded together for the sake of two futures, to prevent tragedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady kikyou](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lady+kikyou).



> Originally posted 10-17-2008.

It is for that which will come that they have banded together, two unlikely individuals with magic so strong that they could sway the outcome of the world on a whim.

It is for the sake of two futures that are so closely tied, yet the merest of choices will send them spiraling forth onto a path that neither will ever be prepared for.

It is for themselves that they partner, to save two children that neither of them know, yet are so important to them that they do not question the desire to help them.

Clow is standing in her yard, face turned to the sky. The moonlight paints a dozen shadows over him, and Yuuko watches quietly.

 _They will come here,_ he says softly, so softly that she would not have been able to hear it had she not been expecting it. _They will come when I am gone. They will have only you to rely on._

She does not take it as an insult, though the wording could have been better used. He does not take it back or try to use different words; he knows the weight of words, and she knows where the true anger is directed.

 _They will have themselves and each other to rely on, as well,_ she says calmly. _They will be strong, those children._

Clow says nothing, only stares at her with calm eyes. Yuuko gazes calmly back.

Finally, he smiles, and the mask is back in place. _He will come for the Book soon,_ he says. She nods, and Clow’s circle appears beneath his feet. _And that child will make his choice._

He is gone is a flash of power, and she is staring at the ruins, at the child who will decide the fates of more people than he can understand, and she hopes that he will make the right choice.


End file.
